FwPC20
, dubbed A Double Dose of Smart in the edited English dub, is the 20th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 20th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In her last desperate move, Poisony transforms into Honoka in an attempt to separate Pretty Cure. '' Summary In the science room, Honoka and the rest of the Science Club are busy trying to make perfume. While most of the club members fail to create anything not deemed repulsive, Honoka excels. She fills a spray bottle with her mixture and sprays it, with the other girls admiring the scent and praising her talent. Meanwhile, while playing lacrosse, Nagisa thinks about their encounter with Ilkubo. She dreads her next encounter with him, thinking that it was only a miracle that they managed to defeat the strongest of Evil King's army. However, she also notes that Pretty Cure may be getting stronger and with a renewed drive to retrieve the remaining Prism Stones, she continues to play. In the Dotsuku Zone, Evil King comments on the fact that the light is drawing ever nearer, and that light must be conquered. He states that in order for them to gain eternal life, they must consume the light that draws near. Clearly growing impatient, he sends Poisony on a new mission to defeat Pretty Cure and gain control of the Prism Stones. After being teased by Kiriya, Poisony makes it clear that she will do everything in her power to succeed after so many failures, while Ilkubo makes sure that she understands the gravity of the situation; Reiterating that the Dotsuku Zone, all of its inhabitants, and Evil King himself are at risk of being consumed and destroyed by the light. Ilkubo also notes from personal experience in the previous fight, that Pretty Cure has been growing stronger. Poisony plans to capture Pretty Cure and take back the Prism Stones that Pisard and Gekidrago had with them, even willing to sacrifice her life. After lacrosse, Nagisa meets up with Honoka and notices a 'nice smell' on her. Honoka explains that it's the perfume she made in her experiment, to which Nagisa states that it smells 'European.' Nagisa asks if Honoka wants to go to Akane's for Takoyaki, the girls agree on it, but Nagisa needs some time to change out of her lacrosse clothes. Honoka promises to wait for her at the school gate. Meanwhile, a student with mysterious eyes passes by Honoka. Nagisa arrvies to the gate, only to notice that Honoka is not present. Mepple starts yelling about how hungry he is, causing him and Nagisa to argue until he insults her, then he switches tactics by calling her cute in hopes of getting her to feed him. Rather than that, Nagisa slashes a card that makes him fall asleep, just as 'Honoka' arrives. She explains that an upperclassmen in Chemistry stopped her to chat for a moment, and they begin to head home. Another Honoka comes running by, only to be stopped by Kiriya who compliments her scent. She talks to him about the perfume she had been working on in the science room, and comments on that he was the only person who could identify it; A perfume based on the rose, but had hints of lily used in it, of which Kiriya noticed the essence of lily. Kiriya begins to say something, but he stops himself suddenly. The girls stop at a Akane's and order some Takoyaki, and sit down with their extra helpings on a park bench. Nagisa watches as Honoka doesn't touch hers and asks why she isn't eating. Honoka claims the perfume she made earlier gave her a headache, and Nagisa offers to help her get home. Honoka claims to be fine. Nagisa then asks how Mipple is doing, which confuses 'Honoka.' Nagisa wonders if 'Honoka' and Mipple had a fight, and 'Honoka' confirms it. Nagisa also had a fight with Mepple, and opens up his Commune to see him sleeping still. Honoka asks to see Mepple, but is quickly and unintentionally cut-off by Akane, who comes over to ask Nagisa when the next lacrosse club practice is. After Akane leaves to help a customer, 'Honoka' again asks to see 'Mipple.' Nagisa notices this, and wonders who 'Honoka' actually is. 'Honoka,' realizing her cover is now blown, smirks. Nagisa runs away, with 'Honoka' following after her. The real Honoka then arrives at the Tako Cafe, learning from Akane that 'she' and Nagisa had already left. This prompts Honoka to run and find Nagisa. Thinking she is safe, Nagisa heads inside a train and finds Honoka trying to locate her. Just as she does, they are joined by the other Honoka. Both try to prove themselves to be the real one, and one has Nagisa smell her hand to find the perfumes scent on it. She has the perfume Honoka made, but the other one claims it isn't enough proof and reveals that she has the spray-bottle on hand. The other Honoka then claims that the other one probably sneaked into the science room and stole the bottle. Nagisa begins to question both Honokas, first asking what Mipple is doing. Both pull out a Card Commune, which complicates things. One of the Honokas then asks who their homeroom teacher is, with the other Honoka stating it's Ms. Yoshimi. Nagisa asks when her birthday is, with one of the Honokas stating it's on October 10, and that she is a Libra. The other Honoka who didn't answer, states that all of that information could have been looked up. Nagisa then asks what her favorite food is, with one Honoka stating it's Takoyaki, and the other one stating it's Chocolate. This solves nothing. Both Honokas then blitz out facts pertaining to Nagisa. The Honoka furthest away from the side-door states that Nagisa's socks are smelly, which catches the latter off-guard. Nagisa wrote that in her Pretty Cure diary, which generally cannot be read by anyone besides the two warriors. No one besides the real Honoka is supposed to know that, and so the two girls reconvene. The fake Honoka states that "it can't be helped," leaving Nagisa and Honoka to quickly leave the train at the next station, and run towards a warehouse, where they attempt to lock themselves inside. Realizing she can no longer pretend, the fake Honoka changes back into Poisony. This provides them with no safety when she yells, causing it to break. Quickly, they transform and attempt to fight against her, only to be blown away by a forceful gust from Poisony's hand. The villain claims that she refuses to "return to the darkness," stating that she will go full-out today. The fight takes to the outside, and Poisony claims that she admires the girls' luck and bravery, but that won't get them far in this world. With her hair suddenly coming to life, it violently starts attacking them, grabbing the girls and tossing them around the industrial area. Poisony talks about how with just luck and courage, the two will never become an adult, or even win against one like her. That they lack the physical strength, intelligence, and experience of an adult like her. The girls are thrown outside again. They attempt to use Marble Screw on her, but she dodges it. Poisony explains that those who do not learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them. Black insists that they try again, but she is grabbed by Poisony's hair to make sure that they are unable to perform it again. They strain and struggle until they are able to reach each other's grasp, and perform the attack again, this time sending the attack up Poisony's hair. She tries to teleport, but the attack is already traveling up her hair, thus destroying her in the middle of her teleportation, leaving behind a painful scream and the Topaz Prism Stone. The girls wonder why people like Poisony try so hard for the Prism Stones, but promise that they will continue to protect the Garden of Light. In the Dotsuku Zone, Kiriya seems to understand what has happened to his sister. Ilkubo explains that those from the Dotsuku Zone who fail, must return to the darkness, because they are the creatures of it. They only have two options: to live in the darkness, or fade away in the light. Confused and saddened, Kiriya goes off to be alone for a while as he thinks about his sisters recent death. He painfully experiences a breakdown, and begins to scream as the episode ends. Major Events *Poisony is defeated and returns to the darkness. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Evil King Secondary Characters *Yuriko *Fujita Akane Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Which is Real? The Two Honokas'. * Kiriya's cut-off statement was "even if Honoka weren't wearing perfume...," before he gets too embarrassed to continue speaking. It can be assumed that he was attempting to compliment Honoka. * When Nagisa states that Honoka's perfume smells 'European,' the latter asks if the former had been to Europe. Nagisa states yes, listing the 'places' she has been to: ** Frankfurter, French bread, and Belgian waffles. *** Of course, these are all types of food, as Honoka notices. * This is the second time where Nagisa's socks are mentioned as smelly. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure